Crazy for Chicken Noodle Soup
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: Larxene can't sleep because of a tummy ache. She has to eat and she can only stand consuming one thing...too bad Sora has it...


**Another challenge from XionTheBlackRose! **

**Let's see how this one turns out!**

**Warning: Has Larxene (lol), and involves crack pairing!**

* * *

Crazy for Chicken Noodle Soup

Larxene glared at the ceiling in front of her, scowling at its freaking white pastiness. _I'm never going to fall asleep, am I?_

She growls before punching her pillow. "I hate this!"

She spends the next couple minutes pouting, contemplating on whether she should set the pillow on fire with lightning. After all, it was the pillow's fault…

"Aw, screw it! I might as well go around stalking people!" She laughed at that, remembering all of the guests staying at her house. _Yes, I'll pull a prank and show them whose boss! That should make me feel better!_

She smiled evilly, imaging all the ways she would tortu-prank the residents. However, her gleeful thoughts of darkness ceased when a horrible sound rose from the pit of her abdomen.

"The hell?" She glared at her stomach as if it were a living person. "You! Be quiet!"

Her stomach cramped up even more as a response, causing a low moan to escape her lips. She swore at the small sign of weakness before getting up out of her bed. "I better go stuff my face before my belly starts b**ching!"

Larxene slammed through the hallway, grunting the whole time as her stomach churned with each step. She finally reached the freaking kitchen and started searching the cabinets. "All the food here sucks! The only thing edible here are the soups! It's too bad that's the only thing I can stand shoving down my throat!"

She continued to rant growing ever the more frustrated as she noticed one distinct flavor missing: Chicken Noodle.

_The hell? Where's the Chicken Noodle? I told those idiots not to touch my favorite flavor! How dare they?_

She continued glancing back and forth for the only flavor she would consume, but no matter how much she stared at the cans none of them revealed her desired type of soup.

_Darn it! I'm going to murder somebody! This is unacceptable! _After torching every soup can in the premises, Larxene headed for the living room.

She glared at the sight that came before her. At the dining room table a bustling brunette with spikey locks was eating a peculiar substance out of a bowl. Larxene shifted her gaze to the empty can on the floor, catching the label with awestruck eyes. _No. Freaking. Way…_

Sora noticed her presence and smiled brightly, sauce from the soup dripping down his chin. "Heya, Savage! What are you doing up so late?"

She snarled because of two things. First, the horrible use of her nickname (She was the Savage Nymph, darn it!).

Second, the forbidden substance he was currently consuming.

Larxene stomped over to the cheerful boy, steam rushing out of her ears. "That's my soup you freak!"

Sora smiled lazily, twirling the bowl in his fingertips. "Oh, you mean this? It was rather delicious might I add. You really need to learn how to share…"

Larxene gave him the finger before trying to pry the bowl out of his hands. "It's my soup! I'm going to eat the rest, despite your filthy germs!"

He smirked, letting her get the bowl. "Go ahead."

Larxene smiled ruthlessly before looking into the bowl. It was empty. "Why you little fugger! Prepare to die!"

Sora laughed loudly as Larxene started chasing him, shooting lightning for every five second interval. She was just about to reach him when he turned around suddenly, causing her to slam into him.

She glared. "The hell? What are you pulling?"

Before she could insult him more, he grabbed her face and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes widened as his lips continued to brush against hers. She could taste the soup on him.

Sora pulled away, smiling. "Do you feel better now?"

Larxene was gawking, her mouth opening up and down like a fish. She pulled her knives out. "I was just going to kill you, but now I'll saw your little-"

He shoved a can into her face. She stared at the item with horror. "But…you…the bowl…"

Sora laughed. "That's the last one! Enjoy!"

_Okay, enough talk! I'm killing the little creep right now!_ She turned to do so, but he was gone.

She glared at the spot he was in before and struck herself with lightning in a fit of rage. The can in her hand was cindering, its contents completely destroyed.

"Aw, screw everything! I'm stealing number thirteen's ice scream…"

* * *

**Ha ha, I had a fun time writing this! XD**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
